Coming of the Storm
by Storm Blue Lightning Saix
Summary: ZoidsTransformers crossover. A young Decepticon named Storm is teased because of her transformation so she runs away to panet Zi hoping to find some peace of mind. Boy how wrong she was... CybertronNew Century setting. Chapter 8 up.
1. Arrivle

storm: yeah! i finally got it laoded WHOO, HOO!

megatron: you on a sugar rush again?

storm: maaaaybeee! 8D

megatron: fine, Storm does not own transformers or zoids and thank primus for that!

storm: read and reveiw please!

* * *

"Free! I'm finally free!" I shout as my fore-claws land in an unfamiliar loosely packed substance that covers the landscape for miles. This stuff, if I recall correctly, is called sand. As far as I can tell I already hate the stuff because every time I take a step forward my foot sinks in, so I have to pull it out and start all over again. But I'm not letting this minor inconvenience stop me, because right now the warp gate I just materialized through is probably crawling with Deceptacons. The warp gates going to and from Megatron's fortress are constantly monitored so there is no way I could've slipped through unnoticed. I struggle for a bit before I finally get some solid footing and I don't waste any more time busting off my feet trying to get away as far away from that place as I can. Surprisingly I don't get stuck again as I run swiftly. 

I was created using data on these animal-shaped vehicles called zoids that exist on this newly rediscovered planet called Zi. Zi was found some time ago during the Energon Era but was ignored after it was discovered the planet had no energon. As every one knows, a black hole has opened up were Unicron was destroyed and the only way to close it is with the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys. Like Earth and Cybertron, Zi also has a one. Unfortunately like Earth, Zi is inhabited by humans and said zoids, so the Deceptacons have very little data on it. Supposedly to access Zi's planet key a transformer has to have a zoid as its vehicle mode.

One zoid, a model known as a Lightning Saix, was captured for data, but no one was able to transform into it. That's were I come in; a scan was done on the poor thing and the data on its appearance and abilities were transferred to my basic design and programing, and the rest was built around that. That was only 14 years ago making me the youngest Deceptacon out there. In transformer years I'm still just a baby, but mentally, I'm a teenager. Despite this I'm always teased and pushed around, well at least a lot for a Deceptacon. And betrayal wasn't uncommon either, in fact Starscream, one of Megatron's main henchmen, had done it in the past. So now I'm here on planet Zi, running like hell and wondering what to do next. Well, for one thing I'm stuck in vehicle mode or else I'll blow my cover.

_Wait! I have a cockpit right? Maybe I can get a human to pilot me! That way, I'll never be found! But wait, what about my insignia?_ I think hard as I keep running. _Oh well, the humans won't recognize it, and they'll probably paint it over._ Then I come up to a small ravine. The ravine is so narrow and deep that most of my kind would have easily gotten stuck, but I fly down it without even chinking my armor. "What now?" I ask myself out loud as I turn my head, scanning the thin space ahead of me. Soon enough I spot a cave just big enough for me to crawl into. I slink into it and stretch out my tired joints, curling up in my self proclaimed cubby hole. It was going to be night soon and no one would find me thanks to my jet black armor. I rest my chin on my ankle and quickly allow myself to fall asleep.

My name is Storm, by the way. I'm just a female Deceptacon, tired of my boring life and deciding to make it better...whether it was the right or wrong thing to do.

* * *

Storm: sorry this is a short chapter but it's my first fic so please be nice of else i'll send megs after you! 

megs: just reveiw so she'll shut up!


	2. day 2

storm: yeah ch2 already! sorry this is the unesited version for now but the chapter should get better now that summers here!

megatron: when am i gona show up you said i'm in the story it's been two whole chapters and i'm _still _not in it!

storm: cool it megs you'll be in it one more outburst like that and i'll get the energon stungun out!

megatron: 0o i'll be good i'll do the disclaimer for you!

storm: that's better ;D

disclaimer: storm does not own transformers cybertron or zoids new centruy only the plot and hercharacters

* * *

"YAHOOO!" yells a loud and slightly deranged SUV. His over sized tires slam into the ground then power slides to a stop. The force is enough to break loose chunks of sand and scatter it atop the seat of a very annoyed motorcycle named Torque. 

"Will you cut it out Crankshaft I'm not in the mood for games!"

"And what is the old bucket of bolts gonna do about it?" Crankshaft say revving his engine.

"This!" on cue the old Torque jumps and transforms in midair. He attempts to dropkick the SUV but Crank pulls forward blowing out a gust of flame from his tailpipe. The flames tag Torque on the ankle causing the old robot to hop around on one foot screaming out curses only Megatron himself would say.

Behind them the warp gate the two had came through begins to widen considerably allowing an enormous but sleek jet to pass through. It's red and silver armor gleamed brightly in the desert sun as the jet transformed. The resulting robot then crashed to the ground right in front of the now cowardly decptacons.

"You two quiet fooling around we're on a mission remember" the larger more powerful transformer says as a statement rather then a question.

"yes of course Starscream" the now frail Crankshaft whimpers. The more sophisticated Torque rights himself before issuing a salute.

"Now then" Starscream presses a button to the left of his eye so his vision switches to scan mode as thin red line sweep the landscape "lets go find the little runaway so I can get off this dust ball"

"uh, right boss" the two dwarfed robots replied in unison.

All three transform at the same time then pull forward with Starscream ahead. "I'll search the sky, you search the ground and be careful there are zoids out here who look just like her so don't be fooled, look for the insignia on her shoulder" the other two say nothing and break out of formation to go in opposite directions. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiredly the small feline decptacon lifts her chin off her neatly crosses ankles. She risks a peek outside her protective temporary home then gracefully pulls herself up. Before walking out Storm does a through scan on the landscape. Once clear the black cheetah flounces out onto the bottom of the deep ravine were she had stayed the whole night.

Now that she has survived the night Storm was pretty confident that she would live to see another. But now the first thing she needed to do was paint over that damn insignia! 'But were to get some paint?' she asks herself. Zi is a fairly large planet covered in mostly desert so the chances of her finding a city by walking in a random direction wasent going to get her anywhere but lost.

Suddenly off in the distance she heard something like a sonic boom. At first she thought it was a jet transformer coming to look for her but as she hauled herself out of the ditch she saw it was definitely not a jet...

* * *

storm: so how was the story? good bad so-so? please reveiw! 

megatron: that's right of she'll shock you with an energon stungun! > 


	3. encounter with the Blitz team

storm: as a thanks to all my loving fans i'm giving you another quick up date!

optimis: arent you updating too quickly? and didnt you latest story on get one reveiw?

storm: you had to remind me of that dident you (sniffle)

optimis: dont worry i'm sure they'll reveiw better if you give them some cyclonus cookies

storm: hmmm...good idea OP! ya heard the big guy free cyclonus cookies for thoes who reveiw my new story!

descaimer: storm does not own transformers

storm: now on with the story and please reveiw!

* * *

Directly in front of the baffled transformer about 100 or so feet away was some kind of snail-like transport, painted white with a blue cylinder for a shell. Ahead of it was a huge crater and inside it was the thing that must have caused the sonic boom. Wit in a few seconds a small pod rose out of the center, the front half opening up to reveal a small human sized robot. Except this one was nothing like a transformer. For one thing, it had no legs and seemed to hop around on a disk that was curved at the bottom. A mechanical voice unlike any Storm had heard then spoke. "T he area with in a 20 mile radius is a designated zoid battlefield. Warning: all others must leave the area at once." Its log-shaped head scanned from side to side as it paused. Somehow, the thing didn't pick up the confused little transformer, so it continued. "The Blitz team vs. the lightning team, battle mode 0981, battle field set up? Ready? Fight!" 

"Battle? Is there a war going on? And why is there some referee here? Is this some kind of competition?" The female deceptacon muttered, watching the sight before her in total confusion. She was startled out of her mind when some kind of hatch on the top front of the carrier opened up and a plank like platform protruded from the opening.

' P lease don tell me that thing is some kind of cannon!' she inferred inwardly but hesitated to run. Her suspicions were soon confirmed as the strange cannon began to glow with a strange electricity. Storm instinctively ducted in under the edge of the cliff but remained suspended by both fore claws just in case. The cannon finally finished charging and a shot out a white stream. Oddly enough the stream only stayed airborne for a few seconds before impact. Much to Storm's amazement and relief the projectile neither broke apart or explode. Instead the stream materialised into a giant white lion with was appeared to be a pair of ion booster mounted on it back. The lion craned it's head back to the snail transport just as the head panel folded up on a hinge at the back. Standing were the snail covered was a silvery blue raptor completely loaded with all kinds of weaponry The zoid itself was of basic shape even somewhat blocky. The floor it was standing on must have been made like a trampoline because the raptor bounced off of it with ease despite how heavy it armourment was. At this point all Storm could do was put her built in recording devices into overdrive. No doubt she wasn't going to believe this latter on if she got out in one piece. Then on the crest of a near by sand dune stood two oddly familiar black shapes. She rapidly zoomed in on the two shapes and was utterly shocked at the site she soon observed.

'So that's the zoid I was modeled after' she thought in awe at the two lightning saix, their postures were so swift and graceful that they seemed to be moving even when standing still. Another loud explosion knifed through the dry air cutting off Storms line of vision. Jerking her head left she saw the heavily loaded raptor let loose with it guns and to her horror the missiles were headed straight for her fellow lightning saix! Now on the brink of letting loose Storm tensed her leg joints and got ready to fly like a bat outta hell as them humans would say. In a blur of black and red the cheetahs were gone and the bombardment tore apart the dune they were standing on. 'My god those thing are fast!' she said inwardly for the 5th time since she arrived. One saix paused right next to the lion and it was about to blow it's side off if it had not swerved behind it and swiped the poor cat on the backside with a large golden paw. Thankfully the zoid was only thrown forward by a few yards then launching it self back at the larger and seemingly clumsier lion. A burst of thruster fire erupted from the open flaps between the shoulders allowing the loin to slip out of the cheetah grasp. Something inside Storm buzzed inside her audio receptors, she was picking up a transmission between the two zoids or rather the pilots.

"Hey I though Jack was with you" the young male pilot of the white lion said.

"his zoid got stolen remember?" an older female said from inside one saix.

The male pilot shrugged then said "but I figured that he would barrow one of your zoids?" "Yeah right like we l ever let anyone pilot our zoids" a second female simular to the first spoke up, pausing the saix she was in for a split second. "Hey better keep moving unless you what to get blown up by that trigger happy gun sniper" On cue the said gun sniper pivoted around on one foot with guns ablaze.

The pilot of the sniper let off the trigger to speak "hey you never did explain what stole his zoid"

"mmm, I think he said it was a red and silver jet, I guess the thing just wrapped a cord around it and flew off" the gun sniper recoiled some what in response.

"A jet? How can a jet carry away a zoid?" storm turned the transmission down to think 'a red and silver jet powerful enough to carry away a zoid? Oh, slag!'

* * *

storm: sorry this isent double spaced it was when i first typed it up in word perfect anyways since Tahalliwas the _only_ one who reveiw my new story, heres a cyclonus cookie! (tosses cookie) as for the rest of you who dident reveiw DEATH SHALL COME! 

megatron: ummm i'm gona leave now (back away slowly)

storm: GET BACK HERE AND GET ME SOME COMFORT FOOD **NOW**!

megatron: (runs away and comes back with a bag of chips and a soda) here you go master of the universe! o0

strom: thank you...now you have the honor of threatening all the people who dont reveiw my stories (evil glare)

megs: (evil smirk) indeed i'll make as painful as possible (aims fusion cannon)

storm: (darkly) you know who you are...so reveiw, your life dependss on it _now..._


	4. confrontation

Tori: In case you're all confused i'm nowgoing by my first name since storm is the name of my character in the story

Hotshot: You mean Storm is not you're real name! o.0

Tori: Duh! i'm a human so i dont have a cool transformer name

Megatron: Thank primus you're not one of us or you'd be doing a lot more damage then energon shocks

Hotshot: 0.0

Tori: He's right you know...8)

Optimis: Ok...can we please just get on with the story

Tori: ok:)

Disclaimer: Tori does not own the transformers or zoids, just her own characters and the plot

* * *

"Warning, warning! Unauthorized personal has enter the battle field!" the Judge shrieked out in it's raspy mechanical voice. Out of nowhere a silver, red and indigo blur shot through the air with a fightingly powerful shock wave following suit. As soon as the wave cleared a green and purple vehicle drove into the sights of the startled pilots followed by a reddish orange and gold motorcycle. 

The three vehicles werent normal that much they could tell. For example the jet was not smoothly curved instead it was rather sharply angled and more complex in shape. The ram jets were barely visible behind it's bulk and the wings seemed to be shorter then they really should be. Mounted just under the base of each wing were two cannon like structures.

On the ground the two wheel based vehicles had an assortment of odd guns on various parts. The SUV as was identified by the huge tires that carried it and had some sort of machine gun mounted on the hood. A missile rack was also on the roof. But the weirdest one of all was the motorcycle because not only did it have pivoting cannons on the sides but it also had no driver!

Although the Blitz and Lightning teams had no idea what those things were doing here but Storm sure did. 'Oh crap I'm toast!' she mentally screamed. To her horror the jet and it's comrades converged on the two saix. Instantly Storm flew off her feet, somehow clearing the length between her position and the attacking decptacons. To Chris and Kelly all they could see was the warped aircraft coming at them at blinding speeds.

Within seconds a black, silver andslightlyred streak sliced through the jet's wing like a hot knife through butter. The newly detached wing was flung overhead at the two ground attackers who some how managed to dodge it. The jet itself literally went screaming out of control in so many ways it was painful to look at. The streak that had saved them soon turned out to no more then another lightning saix... with it's cannon missing.

"What the hell?" Kellyyelled out loud. The others were way too dumbfounded to speak. "Hey it's her!" the SUV suddenly spoke. The motorcycle muttered something to the four wheeler then barreled toward Storm. The cheetah transformerseemed toabsentmindedly swat the cycle away straightinto the SUV.

The odd jet suddenly shot up out of the crater it had created. Close behind it a strange midair whirlpoolappeared out of thin air. The three swerved around to face the warp gate and disappeared through it. Several minuets passed before any of the humans were able to talk.

"Uh...was...that supposed to happen?" Bit Cloud muttered to Liger Zero. The Liger answered in a pathetically confused yelp that only it's pilot could understand. Leena Torros had onthe craziest anime face. Her father, Doc Torros inside the Hover Cargo had a similar expression. Poor Jamie had long since fainted on the council and was drooling a bit.

Storm the sudden hero of the day froze in place at the feeling of all the freaked out stares she was receiving. Sweat dropping she said "umm...your welcome gotta go! oh" she turned toward her fellow saix"and that jet that just attacked you was the same one that stole you're friend's zoid" then scrambled so fast she took a few steps before she actually got any traction. And that was the last the Biltz and Lightning teams saw of the odd 'zoid' and it's nonexistent pilot for now anyways.

* * *

Tori: Phew! done, sorry if story is not as exciting as you had expected but this is the best I could do for now 

Hotshot: You're right this story is as boring as Thrust's astronomy lessons

Trust: HEY!

Megatron: (shoots Trust with fusion cannon) shut up conehead!

Tori:Thank you Megs nowScavenger, can you please beat Hotshot into submission for criticizing my work :)

Scavenger: (evil grin) gladly

Hotshot: o.0 crap...(gets beaten up by Scavenger)

megatron: (smirks) heh, it's about he got taught a lesson

Tori: Sorry to all Hotshot fans but he had it coming right OP?

optimis: (sweatdrops)...I'm not getting involved

Megatron: Read and reveiw at you're own risk (goes back to watching Scavenger beat up Hotshot)


	5. raven

Tori: Yeah! another chappie i'm so happy, hey that rhymes!

Megatron: And it's about time i showed up in the story!

Tori: Oh, cool it Megs just be happy i put you in

Megatron: WHY YOU!

Tori: anyways i do not own zoids or transformers

Megatron: Thank Primus for that!

* * *

"She WHAT!" thundered a very furious Megatron. The poor sap that got voted to tell their leader the bad news yapped like a frightened dog in response. Megatron took his anger out on the wall leaving a fist sized dent. By that time the barer of bad news was at his breaking point and scrabbled out the doorway. The deceptacon leader took no notice, actually he didn't give a slag. _His_ creation had gotten loose, and he was not happy. He _had_ to get her back or else he would loose _another _planet key to those slagging Autobots! even worse was the fact that Starscream tried to get involved and ended up blowing his cover! To the humans no less! And he was positive that not only the humans on Earth would find out but the Autobots too! Thankfully for everyone within a hundred foot radius, the wall was there to take the brawn of his rage, but it would be a short lived shield of protection. The final punch was landed and the solid steel wall crumpled like a poorly made can. On the other side of the gapping hole was the computer room and three startled bots'. Which was ironically convenient since that was were the deceptacon leader needed to go.

"You there" he pointed to the main technician "which warp gate leads to planet Zi?" the tech'bot froze for a second before answering

"number 14 sir" the others in the room took this as an opportunity to move out of the room. Without another word Megatron left. Once out in the open he switched to his comm. "Scourge are you there?"

"Yes I'm here" a deep, demonic voice answered

"The femme, she's escaped to planet Zi"

the voice on the other end thought for a moment "yes I heard that she was last spotted when Starscream caused all that ruckus are you going to sent someone to fetch her?"

"Yes, but I need someone with stealth capacities and I'm sure you have someone for the job?". "Ah yes" the dragon mech smirked "I just so happened have a new recruit with that description, his names Ravenscythe"

"does he have experience?" he asked. "Plenty" scourge replied smugly.

"Good sent him over here ASAP". Scourge nodded and disconnected the link. He took his hand off his audio receivers and leaned against the wall behind him. A smirk creased his metallic lips, wondering about this Ravenscythe. He knew that name from somewhere...he just couldn't put his finger on it. A vague image of a black seeker came to mind, but he completely forgot the name.

Megatron only had to wait for a few seconds as a red and violet warp gate appeared. Inside was a sleek jet black bird that could've been mistaken for a seeker except for the razor-sharp claws tucked in close to the body in a bird like fashion. The feathers on each wing was curved inwards like scythes, hence the name, they also appeared very sharp. The two largest feathers were on the outside of each wing, though the one the left was thinner and looked detachable.

The raven landed and the gate vanished making the bird's optics seem to glow a bright shade of lavender.

"Transform!" the dark mech switched to robot mode, the leader was somewhat surprised that he was a lot more powerful then his first form let on.

The mech crouched down in front him and exclaimed "I'm at you're service". Megatron nodded in reply suddenly being broken form his slight daze. "You're orders are to retrieve Storm _without_ alerting the locals" his stated, waving toward the nearest warp gate. Ravenscythe only said "yes sir", but inside he was smirking. Like Storm, he was also teased and underestimated because of his ugly past. Now maybe if he could get Storm to corporate with him then he just might have a chance to show every one what he was really made of.

So with out another word Ravenscythe activated the warp drive, transformed and flew into it.

Meanwhile it was now dark on Storm's side of the planet. It had been several hours since the not-so-little run in with Starscream and the humans and had been running like hell ever since. And no way by Primus was she going to stop until she found some decent cover. Finally, 30 minuets later the tops of some rather tall trees began to show in the distance.

'Perfect' she sighed inwardly in relieve and picked up her already furious pace. Even though she was under the cover of the trees she didn't dare transform until she did a through scan of her surroundings.

"Finally" she muttered "some peace and quiet, transform!" with that, her shoulder amour shifted back and slid down her arm, while platting on her legs did much the same. Her neck retracted into her body, uncovering her head, the silver face plate held storm blue optics with a deep scar going down her left optic and continued into her cheek, stopping just before reaching her chin. The cheetah head swung around to become her shoulder amour. The claws on each limb slid back revealing her hands and feet. At last the side panels became her chest plate and her torso shorten somewhat.

The newly transformed femme fell back against the nearest tree almost uprooting it in the procces. Her limbs were very sore from staying in her alt mode for so long, and from running non-stop for many hours. Giving her arms and legs a quick stretch, she let her head lean back on the trunk with a hollow 'thump'. Upon opening her optics she could see the stars and the twin moons unobstructed by smog or due to the lack on inhabitancy in this part of the desert. So they were able to shimmer beautifully through the canopy. Her face somewhat softened at the wonderful sigh but then hardened again as the stars reminded her of Cybertron. By Primus she hated that place! She should have ran away a long time ago before the whole planet key search even started. Maybe then she wouldn't be in so much trouble, and maybe she would have been able to run away. But not now she was too..._important_ to Megatron.

A feeling of regret crept into her very spark so deeply that she started to feel tears prick at the corners of her optics.

"Oh primus, why me" she sobbed trying in vain to hold back the tears that where threatening to brake free. But why hold them back? after all there is noone around to bother her. Storm brought her hands up to her face plate to hide her tears not from eavesdroppers but from herself, Storm was too embarrassed to admit that she was crying. 'You're a deceptacon, decptacons aren't supposed to cry!' her deceptacon conscience argued "but I can't" she combated out loud " it hurts so badly!"

'You have to for your own sake' the voice soothed. "No! why won't everyone just leave me alone!". The conscience faded as Storm collapsed on the ground, landing on her hands and knees. The tears now flowing freely she managed to prop her sore body against the tree once more, then cried herself to sleep. Completely oblivious of the faint violet and crimson glow that lit the area behind her...

* * *

Tori: I really liked this chapter and i hope you all do to!

Megatron: I did

Tori: That's because you were in it

Megatron: True

Tori: Read and reveiw please!


	6. Origin

Tori: Yes I finally updated! I'm sorry that this took so long, I was busy with some of my other fics and no flaming mefor mistakes!

Megatron: (rolls optics) and Tori has finished the bios for The Three Stooges, so if you want one you have to tell her

Tori: (nodds rapidly) I'm sorry if this seems a bit messy and confusing, ut I wanted to get this up

Megatron: Read and review for her sake

Disclaimer: Tori does not own Zoids or Transformers. Only her characters and the plot

* * *

Coby a blonde haired boy sat in the middle of the rather large control room typing happily on his black and silver Dell laptop. The information on the screen was a short web page involving a far off planet Earth had finally managed to contact after many years. The site sported a simple logo that stated the planets name. The windows below displayed pictures of recent events going on in various parts of the planet. 

Coby interest grew as he scrolled down the page and came to a headline link labeled 'strange un-manned vehicles interrupt battle between Blitz and Lightning teams'.

The boy's interest instantly turned to warning as he gaped at the blurry but still quit visible image of a red, white and indigo jet. Bursting over the sand dune under it were two ground vehicles. One a reddish orange motorcycle and a toxic green SUV. Clearly standing out on all three of them was the violet mark of the Decepticons. Coby quickly gathered up his Dell and rocketed over to Scattershot.

"Scattershot, we have a problem here!"

"What is it?" the blue and gold half track said in his slightly southern accent as he swerved around in his chair to face the human. Without replying the boy sat his Dell on a table by the giant chair and yanked a thin wire from the council before plugging it into a port on the laptop. The large holo-screen hanging above them flickered to life and displayed the web page and the picture.

Scattershot's optics bugged out under his visor "OH, SLAG!" the bot freaked out and scrambled into the rec room were the other bots were located.

"Guys" he whimpered "we've got a situation here!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Storm realized when she woke up was that she was _not_ were she had been the night before. Every muscle cable in her frame tensed, willing her body to remain still while her stormy optics frantically searched the dark cave she found herself in.

'What the slag?' her CPU stated fearfully.

A bit of movement in the corner of the cave caught her optic and quicker then the eye or optic could see, she whipped out her pistol and aimed it at the thing. The thing it turned out to be was a black and silver mech from Beast Planet.

He stepped out of the shadows with both hands the color and texture of brushed aluminum raised in the air. A snarl escaped Storm's lips as her vision flickered over to the decepticon insignia on the mech's bird head chest plate.

"It's okay" the mech tried in an unwavering voice "I'm not going to hurt you"

Storm didn't even blink at she backed up against the stone wall. Afraid of being caught off guard.

The raven bot finally gave up and heaved a sigh. She femme tensed even more as he came up to her and held out his hand.

"I'm Ravenscythe" he introduced himself.

Not knowing what else to do, Storm slowly took hold of it, considering if she should flip he or not. She shook it lightly.

"I-I'm Storm" she stammered out half in confusion half in shock.

"Yes I know" Ravenscythe answered " Megatron told me, but I'm going against him" he added on because Storm still had not put the pistol away.

"Why?" asked the femme, not even trusting him for a minuet. Raven motioned for her to sit down. She did but _very _slowly and not without letting go of her weapon.

"You see" he began "I'm a lot like you-" he was interrupted however as Storm unsheathed her claws and brought them up to his throat "you are _not_ like me!"

The raven raised his hands up again out of habit "hey, calm down and let me explain!"

Slowly she withdrew the deadly blades and sat down again, this time a little closer the black mech.

"Back before I became a beast transformer, I was considered a weakling, a _reject_!" he spat out the last word like it was poison "I was beaten up by my own kind for years..." he then trailed off.

When the mech said nothing more, Storm nodded her head for him to continue.

"Eventually" he said after he snapped out of his daze "I fought back but it only gotten me beaten worse. But one day I was assigned a mission, a _very_ dangerous mission. I gladly accepted it, to caught up with wanting to impress everyone to notice this. The mission was for me to infiltrate a heavily guarded Autobot fortress." he paused "I managed to get through the first wave of traps but on the second one I tripped a laser wire. The next thing I knew half the 'bots in that base were after me. I can't remember much after that, but when I got out the ship that was supposed to pick me up was gone. It was then that I realized that it was a set up staged by the one group that always beat me up in order to get rid of me!" he threw his arms up in the air for dramatic effect "I wondered about for days until I found and hijacked a ship so I could get off the planet. I succeeded but my ship crash into an asteroid field and went off course. Eventually I landed on Jungle Planet and was reformatted into this form" he waved to his body "I was finally treated with respect but I still couldn't forget the torture I had been put through. And that's why I'm willing to help you Storm"

she was truly awed by the story. Sure had been teased and beaten but never _that_ bad.

Reluctantly she put the pistol back into subspace before looking at the ground thoughtfully.

"Okay" she answered "I'll join up with you. For _now_"

Ravenscythe grinned and nodded gladly but his expression melted as his lavender optics caught sight of the scar lingering just below her optic.

Storm noticed this and smiled as she fingered the scar as if she was feeling silk.

"this" she tapped her cheek "I got from the gladiatorial pits where I was trained. It proves that I _am_ a lot tougher then I look" with that the raven mech smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on earth the Autobot base was in pandemonium.

"Why the _slag_ would they be there?" Landmine cursed to noone in general.

"I didn't even know that there was another planet with humans on it!" shouted Wingsaber.

"Now settle down!" Optimus ordered and all went silent. Victor Prime looked at the screen with mixed emotion, but fear seemed to be the dominate one. The leader took note of this and set a hand on the silver mech's shoulder.

"This is not good" the ancient said before Optimus could even ask the question. All eyes were suddenly on him as he began to explain.

"The cyber-planet key for Planet Zi was lost for years"

"lost?" Lori questioned. The ancient looked down at her with a distant look in his optics.

"Yes, I was tainted by the monster that was responsible for destroying all the transformers that came to the planet with the key"

the mini-con Jolt jumped up on the council next to Coby's laptop and began to type. Soon the holo-screen displayed a picture from the 'history' link. What it shown was a colossal black and silver T-rex like zoid. Leaping from the wide open mouth was a pinkish white stream of energy that was incinerating every thing in it's path. The small paragraph below called this beast the Deathsurar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say the Blitz team base was in the same state of chaos. With them were the Lightning team including a _very_ upset Jack Sisco. On a similar holo-screen as the one in the autobot base was the same picture on the 'news' link which had been submitted to the web site by them the day before. Now Doc was going over said picture like it was the latest scientific discovery.

And to him it probably was.

The others in the room weren't exactly on the same train of thought.

"What the _hell_ were those things?" Leena demanded of her father as she shoved him out of his seat. Brad who had been with Naomi at the time of the incident had no idea what was going on.

"Wait a second" Jack's voice grunted from the back of the room "that's the weird jet that stole my zoid"

Kelly blinked before replying "well, that's what the pilot of the other lighting saix said"

Jack's ice blue eyes flickered over to the picture of the 'other lighting saix' and his eyes went wide "and that's my zoid only without the cannon"

Jamie looked thoughtful before speaking.

"We better call the ZBC and see was what they have to say about it"

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Tori: The origin of the scar is revealed! (grins like and idiot) 

Megatron: (sweatdrops) yes, indeed. And a little thanks to the reviewers for keeping her sane

Tori: You mean mostly?

Megatron: Yes, my bad

Tori: Read and review. And remember the bios for my other story are out so come and get them!

Megatron: (sweatdrops)no more sugar for you


	7. Discovery

ZOMG I updated! (cheers) I'm soooooo sorry this is so damned late! Work on DA, on other stories and horrid, horrid writter's block kept me pinned down! Anyways, I know this story is short but hopfully I make up for it with the better quality. If you don't think this is such then don't be afraid to tell me so! Sorry for any mistakes and such and, no I DON NOT own Zoids or Transformers but I sure wish I did...

* * *

"Stay here I'll get some more energon" said the slim black and violet mech as he gazed down at the small femme, watching as she sucked her fifth cube dry like a starving vampire. It took a while for it to sink in, but Storm eventually realized that she had literally drained poor Ravenscythe of his supplies for the entire day.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she got up and pleaded out of sheer habit "I didn't know I ate you're whole stock!"

"Whoa, easy there" he offered a sheepish smile "I'm not Megatron"

Shamefully the zoid drew back away from him. Her poor mind was still in the gutter despite the grateful change of events in her life. Even if said changes had to her come as a complete and total surprise. Storm disdainfully blamed it on those stupid 'slave' programs that no doctor, mechanical or otherwise, could yank out of her skull. Storm soon became so caught up in her musings that she snapped into attention the second Ravenscythe placed a hand on her dented shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Storm blinked stupidly.

"Are... you okay?"

"Yeah, fine" she was lying. Truthfully she really hatted to lie not only because it would have gotten her killed had she still been in Megtron's service but Storm felt she wasn't quit ready to tell him her secretes. In a booming "transform!" the hand was quickly replaced by a large talon, when she turned to regard him, the bird's beak had curved up in an odd little grin. With that Ravenscythe flew out of the cave and rose up until his black and violet form became hidden in the wild blue yonder of the desert sky.

"Finally some free time" Storm sighed letting the faint smile on her lips fall. Afterwards she transformed to zoid mode. Now with a fairly full fuel tank, she was a bit faster then she had been a few days ago with out as much to go on. But not even the fresh sun light beating down on her back and tail could relax her. Normally the zoid would have enjoyed this since Megatron had literally kept her in the dark since he found her some where in the underground. Something was indeed wrong, but the femme couldn't put her finger on it. Pausing for a moment to check behind her, Storm saw that she was a good five miles from the cave.

Debating rather it was worth to go out on the run, she began to think of the trouble she would face incase she got lost. Eventually she gave up and shrugged her feline shoulders and put the petal to the metal. Speed ah, how she liked speed. Of course this was due to her alt mode but the Lightning Saix didn't think much of it. Despite the wind flowing over body she _still_ didn't feel comfortable. Finally she came to a skidding stop and looked through her sensory hub. A small blip showed up on her radar, it was small just barely visible. Blinking Storm changed course and headed for the blip. Five miles later and a huge tan structure rose out from the sands, standing in front of it was an old rusted zoid left there to guard the fortress long ago. The bad feeling Storm had gotten before came back up, there was something about that building that drew her attention. Instinct overtook logic and she walked up to the entrance.

All of a sudden five sleeper zoids burst from the dunes, each a scorpion type with a huge cannon on the end of the tail.

The Guyzacks lashed out with their pincers, aiming at her venerable legs.

"Slag!" the femme cursed just barely jumping out of the way of a lashing claw. A white hot laser blast ripped into her side and she dropped in midair. All five zoids were upon her fallen form in seconds choking off any hope of escape. Her gut feelings told Storm to run forward and she did, head butting one sleeper and cracking the canopy before she headed right for the entrance of the fortress. Then for some reason the Guyzacks backed off and fled from the dark hanger like it was the plague.

"Ow...huh?" Storm tilted her slender head to the side, confused. Her head began to hurt at that point so she shrugged it off and walked on. Her paw touched a small rounded button on the floor, causing the dim overhead flood lights to click on. The room she was in was clearly a large lab and a very old one at that. Spare parts laid rusted and dirty around the floor, but mostly off the side like someone had batted them out of the way. Oddly enough, nothing seemed to have touched the large tanks along the walls, they had no dust on them like the rest of the place. All of the glass cylinders seemed to glow a soft whitish blue color, casting a moon like hue. Fearfully the femme took a step forward.

As she looked closer, black distorted forms could be seen through the thick gel like fluid inside the sealed tanks. There were five in all, four large zoid sized tanks and a smaller human sized one in the dead center of the hanger. Not entirely interested with the small one, the Saix stalked over to one of the larger ones. The form inside was humanoid in shape but still held features that could be mistaken for those of other creatures which meant only one thing.

"It's...a transformer" whispered the Saix. At the base of the tank, the pedestal from which thick cables once connected was now dented and broken. Residue was left on and around the plastic casing were some of the fluid had oozed out from some unseen crack. Considering that the only real reason the tank was still aglow was because the stasis liquid had an unusually shinny gleam when the light hit it at the right angle. Otherwise, the pod (and it's occupant) was effectively dead. And apparently so were the other large tanks. That is, except for the single small pod all alone in the middle of the room.

With careful steps, Storm came up to the only living pod and very, very delicately touched a paw to the glass. On instant the control panel at the base shot to life and flashed instructions across a single blue screen. All of this happened so fast that the poor little femme yelped in surprise and fell back against a dead tank.

Pearl white gel spewed from the cracked casing with a deafening hiss and coated her in a freezing veil that chilled her to the core. Storm fell forward from the force of the rushing liquid and landed amongst the broken debris on the ground. The body inside was indeed a transformer, and it was indeed dead. The poor thing seemed to have been a small green mech with an alt mode that looked somewhat like a simplistic model of Raynos. In a heap the body crumpled onto the floor beside Storm, his optics black and lacking any signs of life. The femme although scared was beginning to go numb from the stasis fluid, the chill seeping into her armor and freezing the circuits. At this rate she might fall into stasis herself if she didn't get out of there...but her legs did not move, they were half submerged in a puddle of the stuff and had been rendered useless. With nothing to move her away the liquid started to over come her sensors, her optics already going dull. Suddenly Storm felt the prickle of sharp, tiny teeth on her fore arm as she was being quickly dragged forward by the owner of those teeth.

"Careful, that stuff will knock you out if you let it touch you" warned a cybertronian speaking voice. The zoid, now laying on her back half expected to see a handsome mech standing above her. Instead a small saurian head dominated by bright orange optics poked it's way into her vison. Groaning the femme sat up to find a small human sized zoid that would have reminded any monster movie freak of Godzilla. It was about 7 feet in human terms and 10 feet from nose to tail. Green and black armor made up most of it's body with silver accenting at key points. As for the head, a good part of it was all lower jaw. The huge hinge of metal was studded by pale yellow fangs shaped like cones that stuck out on occasion along the jaw line. Holding it in place was a single fat bolt where the jaw was hooked up to skull. The thick neck that supported the weight was full of cables and wires, obviously giving it massive bite strength as well as an educated library of languages. The lizards arms were nothing but a joke compared to rest of it's body but the blade like knifes it had for fingers put to rest any snide comments anyone might have made. In contrast the hind legs were simply huge. Thick and wide, they bent at sharp angels giving the dino mech a hunched over posture. The feet of which held long hook like blades that allowed the thing to walk without falling over. To aid this it's long thick tail was carried straight and ridged like a swift moving raptor. Covering it's strong broad back was a forest of thick curved spikes arranged in a line along it's spine in an uneven way. The trail of deadly metal continued up the back of the neck, stopping just before it got to the back of the head. Towards the tail however the spikes seemed to spread out farther apart until they studded either side of it's slowly swaying tail.

Finally after giving the small saurian a more then through gaze, Storm had the sense to reply in a shaky but otherwise polite voice.

"T-thank you" she murmured quietly. Before her, the green mech's jaw tilted upwards on one side in what the femme interpreted to be a grin of some sort. Suddenly the thing's vison flickered past her shoulder and it's optics went wide in what seemed to be shock. In only five strides it was across the floor and at the dead transformer's side in an instant. Muttering was heard as he carefully searched over the shell but then his head sank as if his neck could no longer support it's weight. And just as quickly as his legs got him there, the lizard mech snapped upright and fixed Storm with a glare that could have melted steel.

With a yelp the femme transformed and practically coward in a corner not too far off from where she was standing. He still didn't take his optics off of her for the saix could still feel them burning into her like lasers. It took a thundering step forward, the ground at it's feet quaking and cracking like glass. The enraged saurian took his time in stomping over to Storm, knowing that it was scaring her half to spark failure. At last he stopped five feet from her and in one swift motion whipped his tail around in a massive swoop and smashed it into the side of the Zoid's leg. She felt the pain hit her CPU like a fist as it caused her shoot up and shove herself against the wall as hard as she could. This was followed by the sensation of being seized by the ankle by many sharp pricks but he did not pull, instead allowed his huge jaw to crush the metal in it's grasp.

Yelps turned into full blown cries of agony as Storm felt her armor crumpling under the pressure. Soon there was the burning pain of severed wires as the teeth broke through bare metal and reached the internals. Despite the stress she was in, her CPU began cooking up a plan to free herself although Storm didn't know it.

"Please...stop! I beg of you!" storm all but howled at him still not daring to fight back.

"Why should I? He snarled through his teeth "after what you did to him!" both his voice and his bite soured at those last words.

"I...I didn't do it! I swear, let me go!" the femme had to strain her vocal cords to squeeze out that sentence. After a few more pain filled seconds the horrible pain in her ankle faded away as the saurian took his mouth away.

There he waited, anger now drained as the zoid femme gasped and panted as she recovered from the attack. When at last she regain her composure he straightened himself up from his crouched over pose and cleared his throat "I'm sorry love" he coughed in an excusing manner "I tend to let my feeling get the best of me"

Blinking quickly, Storm delicately put a hand to her injury and turned her head to regard him. Although she was raking her mainframe for an answer, one didn't seem to be coming up. The mech seemed to notice this.

"What you're name kid?" he asked in a clear tone.

Biting back another coke she managed "Storm"

"Storm...simple yet straight forward, I like it!" he piped up "I'm Spike"

Now for some reason, the femme no longer felt any need to be afraid of him. So she placed both palms to the dusty floor and in one heave push herself up on her legs. But since her foot had been pretty much rendered unusable, Storm was forced to lean on the wall for support. A weak smiled stretched across her lips as she chuckled lowly and sorely at the same time. Spike raised his big brows as the jaw pulled down in his version of a frown. He could clearly tell there was something wrong with her, he could sense it. He simply strode over to her and hopped up on her slumped shoulder in a single bound. Using his toe claws to secure himself without really hurting the femme, he stared deep into her dim blue optics. A hidden connection stirred to life as his long rested programs churned to life. Unseen before, a tiny jewel in the center of his crest glowed and a link was made between him and the transformer. However only seconds after the dino mech growled and clinched his skull moaning. Forced to disconnect his flipped off of her shoulder and landed firmly and flatly on the ground below. Storm did not far so well as the her optics cut off completely and her stasis locked body collapsed right in front of him.

Spike snuffed uneasily and looked at her a good long while "must be the stasis gel" he concluded.

Sighing the orginoid took hold of her uninjured foot by looping his tail around it and pulling her away from the steadily growing puddle of fluid. He ignored the sound of scrapping metal as he made a partial turn for the main entrance, dragging the femme behind him. Spike had no trouble with her despite the contrast in size, he was one of more strongly built mechs made to enhance the larger more advanced zoids of his time. Although his partner only wore the shape of a zoid. The very same mech which had died in stasis was Spike's long time partner. Now that he thought of it, Windslash was really to powerful too have been killed by this femme. The cause of death, he figured, must have been dealt by something else. And that something else is what he was going to find out.

An enormous wind and sand blasted the orginoid's stiff face as the hot rays of the sun stung his optics for a few moments before they adjusted to the light. Squinting, Spike did not see the shimmering city that had once surrounded the base in which he had been kept but the never ending sea of beige, white and yellow that made up a dessert. This did not come to as much of a shock once he glanced at his internal clock. If it still held the correct time then he had been in a coma for a little over 1,000 or years. Solemnly the metal lizard tightened his grip on Storm slightly then set on bladed foot in front of the other in slow trudging steps. At his feet the formless grains shifted and swirled in agitation as the occupant beneath them detected his heavy steps and moved in response. All at once the three scorpions burst from of the dune, pincers and cannons priming, ready to attack. But before any of them knew it, Spike disappeared in a blur of green as he darted past their many legs and dove into the same sand from wince they came. One of them spin around and eyed at the fast slithering bulge as it turned on a dime and the orginoid came flying up with jaws wide open and clamped onto it's head. Cigarette Guyzack had no time to struggle as it's cockpit was nothing more then shard of glass in the mouth of the massive green lizard. Spike spat out what remained of the head, glaring daggers at it's two comrades. The sleepers visibly flinched and in an act of fear as they whipped their lengthy tails around and scurried back into the safety of the hot sand.

Spike watched them leave for only a few seconds before his armored bottom planted it's self in the sand. Sighing, the mechanical lizard reached back with one stubby arm and fished around under the plating of his chest until he pulled out a small cardboard box. In an act that seemed far too delicate for blades so huge and sharp, his sword like fingers plucked open the lid to prod at the contents. Afer fishing around for five seconds, his reward came in the form of a tiny paper cylinder, the center of which was packed in a strange mixture of brown and green powder.

Holding up the paper tube to his lips, he opened his mouth just wide enough to allow a pencil width plum of fire from the back of his throat. However, much to his dismay as soon as the flame touch the tip, the entire 1,000 year old cigarette disintegrated into nothing but dust not unlike the sand he sat him. The ironic phenomenon didn't end there as the rest of his much loved stash of cigs, including the box, met the same fate.

One sunset orange optic twitched once, twice, three times before Spike uttered a cry so loud that birds roosting in the trees of a forest several miles away were set scattering from the branches.


	8. Partners

Tori: Uhg...man I hate late updates...but not as much as I hate school work. Yep. That's the reason you're all getting a very late chapter because of the slagging homework my teach'es like to pile on me. Got most of it done, but there's still some stuff I have to do. Thanksgiving vacation is next week so maybe the next chapter won't be so late. But don't count on it.

Megs: (looking at Tori's grades) Slag, human. You sure do suck at this...German class, yesss...

Tori: (death glares Megatron) Thank you, Captian Obvious.

Cyclonus: (giggles)

Tori: ... (tasers Cyclonus)

Desclaimer: Tori aka Storm Blue does not own Zoids New Century or Transformer Cybertron, only her chacters and the plot.

* * *

Storm wasn't waking up from the massive screech as much as she was from the sudden and seemingly random thought that crept into her CPU. Without processing any further information, mostly the grinding protests she received from her severed leg, the half Zoid half Transformer scrambled up in a flurry of sand and metal to stand haphazardly on her good ankle, which was also on it's way to becoming strained beyond it's limits.

At her feet, the mechanical lizard frowned in annoyance at the impulsiveness of her actions and also to express the restrained urge to smash his face into something solid. The femme took no notice of this and clumsily transformed to beast mode only to be halted by the shower of sparks that rained out of her joints and the flaring pain that came with it. Spike's rough scowl fell slightly but he still looked rather peeved as he gave a quick flick of his tail and snorted "Not a good move, kid. You wouldn't make it ten miles with the condition your in."

"Condition?" she questioned innocently, truly having no idea just how badly wore out she really was. Smothering any further comments, the green armored individual heaved his chest outwards in a heavy sigh then looked up at his newest charge.

"Alright, I can give you a boost to where your going, but I'm in control. Go it?"

"What...?"

"Just say "Yes" okay?"

"...Okay...?"

"Good!"

The look of awkward confusion gave way to utter horror and shock as she witnessed the Organoid opening up two hinged panels on the outside of his back legs, revealing a pair of silver jump jets that burst to life with a storm of fire and melting sand. No sooner had they been deployed, Spike transformed into a streaming neon green comet that bolted into the sky for about 50 feet before arching down right into her cannon-less back.

The impact she had expected to come was nonexistent. Metal blended seamlessly into metal, feeling to Storm more like a warm gust of wind washing through her internals then any kind of pain. It only lasted for a second though. Spike's ghostly form then phased back to it's solid state and carefully wound it's large snake like length around the delicate purple glow of her spark. She couldn't think to do anything other then to stand completely still, frightened and greatly disturbed at the feeling of having another mechanoid crawling inside of her.

That fear soon subsided, not under her own will, but that of the now fused saurian. It wasn't a rough push at all. In fact it was as if Spike knew that Storm would start to panic if he forced his way into her mind and that also worked to put her at ease. Eventually, the uncomfortable squirming in her torso settled down to almost nothing so that even she could get used to it.

"_That wasn't so bad, now was it?"_ came Spike's oddly soothing voice, not from the comm link but from all around.

"_Yeah...not bad at all."_ she replied wistfully, drinking in the warmth from within. He replied by chuckling softly before easing her body forward at a slow and study pace so he didn't aggravate her injuries. The femme, now resting willfully at the back of her own mind, allowed herself to slip into a much needed recharge until she remembered what she was going to do. She was about to speak up but Spike cut her off.

"_Don't worry, kid. I know about Ravenscythe and I'll take you to him. But for now we need to stop by the nearest town so we can have you fixed up...plus I have to pick up a few things."_

"_What...how?"_

A sad mental frown was felt _"Sorry, Storm I had to scan your mind in order to successfully fuse with you. And yes, I am aware of what Megatron did to you and why you fled Cybertron in the first place."_

Storm was at a loss for words. Fury and gratefulness mixed together messily and it hurt her head to try and pick through them. She was angry that her closely guarded secrets were so easily found out. But at the same time she was glad that she didn't have to explain anything to him. Before the femme could start sobbing though, something warm and soft touched the interior of her cockpit in a comforting little pat.

"_A hologram?" _she asked regarding the image of the middle aged war veteran who sat heavily in the seat with both huge gloved hands resting on the control handles while pretending to move them.

"_Just as a precaution since we'll be encountering humans very soon." _He said, shrugging the shoulders of the holographic avatar.

"_But I don't have any equipment like that."_ she stated nervously, wondering just how much control he really did have over her.

Sensing her unease, the hologram its self replied "You do now. But don't worry, it's only a minor modification. I could add more, but I wouldn't do anything else with out your permission of course."

"_Thanks...and sorry if I still don't trust you a whole lot. I just...well you should know that already." _she chuckled sadly, her voice creaking a little.

"I've been sending a little bit of my energy to your ankle at a time so it'll heal slowly and with out complication. But you still need a lot of recharge." he whispered both through the avatar and through her mind. His voice was warm and father like "Now rest. Everything's going to be okay."

Storm, for the first time in her life, was able to fall into a comfortable and fear free recharge.

"Oh come on! Let us come, please!"

Optimus sighed and looked down to where the tiny pressure on the top of his foot had come from, and also at the source of the childish voice.

"Sorry, Bud but this is a very dangerous mission. We're not sure if that mystery Transformer is really for, or against the Decepticons and if the humans on planet Zi well take to our presents as well as those on Earth have."

"In other words," the Australian accented jet continued from behind the fire truck "it's going to be a very complicated matter to sort out once we get there."

"But you'll need us!" Kobi picked up from where his younger brother had left off, adding to the protest "The humans there may not be exactly the same as us but we can still pose as one of them. We can be like spies or something!"

"Besides." Lori said, grinning "You've needed us on all of the other planets, have you not?"

Optimus sighed. I was true, but even if it wasn't the children would still find some way to tag along. Not doubt those mischievous minicons of their's would be involved...

"Alright." he said, finally giving in "But keep a low profile."

"Right!" came the chorus of cheers from the three pre teens and Jolt, plus the excited beeps of the other minicons as well.

However, Leobreaker and Snarl were trading looks that fore told of all the awkwardness they would have to be facing when they got there. Their whole role in this was to not only serve as look out for Decepticons but also to pose as Zoids them selves. Vector Prime himself had suggested this to the younger Prime since both of the Animotros warriors possessed mechanical beast modes that closely resembled Zoids. Despite their shared dislike for the idea, they really had no other choice. The presents of normal, none Zoid vehicles on Zi was limited to just a few small towns and only the most densely populated metropolises where massive Zoids would be at a disadvantage. No doubt that Optimus and the other Autobots would attract too much attention, even in vehicle mode.

So here they were, in beast mode, scratching their ears with their back legs like a pair of house pets with a bad case of the fleas. Landmine couldn't help but chuckle a little at their actions, even if it caused the wolf bot to get angry and snap at him. Leobreaker just snarled, his black metal ears folding back slightly. He and Red Alert were the only Earth mode Autobots waiting near the space bridge generator. Both of them were going with Leo' and Snarl as escorts in case one of the Zi humans found out their secret. Well...that and to keep to the overgrown kitty and puppy entertained while they stood still for hours on end. Landmine grinned to himself. Oh yes, this would be fun indeed.

Ravenscythe panicked. Not just an "OMG!" kind of panic, but the full blown anxiety attack kind. Mechanical feathers fluttered nervously as the black and violet mech searched and researched the cave and the area surrounding it for the fifth since discovering that Storm was missing.

When he first arrived, his brand new store of energon cubes had been placed by the mouth of the cave. They were now grossly neglected. The only one who paid them any mind was a small lizard who had become mesmerized by their eerie purple pink glow. It sniffed curiously for a moment then paused to contemplate rather or not this weird new liquid was edible. It was completely ignoring the Transformer. Deciding that it smelled good enough, the little green reptilian nipped at the corner of the closet cube with it's teeth. Just as soon as it had a few drops in it's mouth, the scaled animal began to convulse. Seconds later, it was dead. Moral of that story? _Never_ consume glowing liquids. Ravenscythe continued to look around for Storm even if the effort was futile.

* * *

Tori: Finally done. Not much else to say other then to enjoy the story and be kind enough to leave a review! Bye! 


End file.
